Protecting The Key
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee
Summary: 5 Shadowhunters and 1 Warlock have been told to look after a girl, a girl who is wanted by Sebastian, for reasons she doesnt know. Can the gang on 6 keep her safe without giving too much away? 'I will be MAXIMUS' Magnus announced. 'No.' Alec said. 'I will not date someone named Maximus'
1. Prolouge

Maryse handed the yellow folders to the six teenagers sitting in front of her.

'Top secret' Alec said, reading the front cover. 'Sounds interesting'

Jace opened the cover. 'assignment?' He questioned. 'No. Not our division' He threw the folder on the coffee table and sat his feet on there too.

Isabelle picked up his folder and frisbeed it at his face. Jace caught it just before it decapitated him.

'Whats this even about?" Magnus asked, flipping through the pages way too fast to be able to read anything.

'The Clave needs you six to go on a mission for us' Maryse

'Mission?' Clary asked. 'What kind of mission?'

Maryse hesitated. 'One that I can't anything more than whats in those folders.'

'Forget the folders' Isabelle said 'Just tell us'

'The Clave needs to guys to go undercover for us-'

'Sweet. Undercover, just like a spy' Simon said.

'At a highschool' Maryse finished

'Less cool' Simon shrugged.

'Highschool? That's so cliche" Isabelle stated

'We need you to protect this girl' Maryse said, pointing to a picture of her in Jace's yet again disregarded folder

'Why?' Clary asked.

'Its...complicated' Maryse said.

'Whats complicated about it?' Jace asked. 'Just bring her here. Problem solved'

'No. Not problem solved. She doesn't know anything of Shadowhunters.'

'Oh' Alec said.

'If she doesn't know we exist, why do we know she does?' Isabelle asked

'Like I said, its complicated.'

'Look, unless you tell us everything about this case, we wont help.'

Maryse bit her lip. 'I will contact the Clave. Dont go anywhere.'

Magnus stretched his arms above his head. 'So, are we taking it?'

'Are you kidding?' Jace said. 'Of course we are.' He reached for Clary's hand. 'I just want information about it first.'

'Simon, stop eye flirting with Isabelle.' Alec said. 'Its disturbing'

Simon blushed. 'No I wasnt'

'Yes. You were' Jace said. 'Just admit you like her already.'

Maryse walked back in, saving Simon from answering.

She sat down. 'What do you want to know?'

'Who is she?' Magnus asked.

'Her name is Charlotte Meyers. Shes 17 and she goes to boarding school in New England.'

'Why does she need protection' Simon asked.

'Charlotte is an angel, kidnapped by Valentine a few years ago. Her memory was wiped and she thinks she is a normal teenager. She holds the key Valentine left for Sebastian to find if he died, kind of like a backup plan.

'What do we need to do?' Jace asked.

'We will enroll you six in the same boarding school tomorrow, and have made arrangements for the boys to share a room, and Iz and Clary, you will be sharing a room with Charlotte. The only reason you havent been enrolled yet is we have to enroll you under different names so Sebastian can't track you. You will enrolled under your middle names or similar to it. Alec, your Gideon, or Deon. Isabelle, your Sophie. Jace, you'll be Chris, Clary, Adelle and Simon, you'll be Lewis.

'What about me?' Magnus pouted. 'I dont have a middle name'

'Just choose a random name then' Maryse suggested.

'I will be...MAXIMUS' Magnus announced.

'No' Alec said. 'Im not dating someone named Maximus'

'Fine. You can be Max'

'MAXIMUS!' Magnus roared.

'When do we start?' Clary asked.

'You fly out Monday'


	2. The Plane Ride

Hi guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter! Also, Thank you to the lovely reviews I got!

...

'Why are we talking a plane?' Jace asked for the three billionth time and the 5 shadowhunters stood in line to get their boarding passes.

'Like Maryse said, You have to get used to being a mundane for a while.' Clary said.

Jace screwed up his face. 'Ha. Good luck with that, Mundie' Simon mocked.

At that moment, Magnus returned with two coffee cups in his hand. He handed one to Alec as the other 4 looked at him expectantly.

'Where is our coffee?" Isabelle asked. Magnus sipped out of his cup. 'They were closed' He stated.

'But you got coffee?" Clary asked, confused. Magnus nodded. 'I know.'

Isabelle shook her head at Magnus.

'Waiting is boring' Magnus said after 30 seconds standing in line. 'I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I demand to be let to the front!'

'Keep your voice down!' Alec said, rolling his eyes. 'No one knows what you're talking about and if they did, they wouldn't care'

Magnus looked offended. 'Oh will you two shut up? Isabelle said. 'We are almost at the front of the line anyways.'

...

Jace closed the over head compartment and scooted into the window seat, Clary and Simon in next to him, and Alec, Magnus and Isabelle in the row behind.

'Ive never been on a plane' Jace told Clary, practically bouncing up and down in his seat like a two-year old.

'Calm down Jace' Alec, who had the other window seat, said from behind him.

As the plane got ready for take off, Jace swung in the opposite direction and started freaking out.

'What if we crash? What if we run out of oxygen? What if we land in the ocean and I forget how to swim?'

'Jace, we aren't flying over the ocean.' Simon told him

'Oh. Right. Well, what if we land in a lake and-'

'Oh shut up. We will be fine.' Isabelle told him.

The plane engine roared as it took off down the runway. Jace gripped Clary's hand.

'Are you scared?' Simon teased. Jace glared at him. 'No. I'm only holding her hand in case she gets scared.'

Clary scoffed. 'Please.' Jace turned to look out the window as they lifted off the ground.

'We're flying! Clary we're flying!' His fear was yet again replaced by excitement. Clary laughed at him.

Behind them, Alec was staring in awe out the window, and Isabelle was leaning over him trying to get a good look as well.

Magnus, who had the aisle seat, took off his seatbelt and starting walking towards the back of the plane.

'Um..sir?' A dark-haired flight attendant appeared out of nowhere. 'The seatbelt sign hasn't been turned off. You must sit back down'

Magnus crossed his arms. 'But I have to go to the toilet.'

The flight attendant glared at him. 'Well you can go after the seatbelt sign has been turned off'

Magnus huffed. 'Do you want me to pee everywhere? Would you like to clean that up, personally, if not, I suggest you move out of my way and let me pee in peace!'

The attendant scowled, but walked off.

...

A flight attendant stopped the trolley at Simon. 'Anything from the trolley?'

Simon and Clary shook their heads. 'Ill have one of those mini bags of peanuts' Jace asked.

The attendant gave him a weird look, but handed him a bag anyways.

'Jace' Clary said, looking confused. 'You know your allergic to peanuts, right?'

'Yeah I know, but I wanted to ask for them, like in the movies.'

Clary plucked the bag on peanuts out of Jace's hands and threw them behind her.

...

Magnus sat down when a bag of flying peanuts hit him in the head.

'Ow' He said, rubbing his forehead.

Isabelle took the yellow folder she had received a few days ago out of her bag.

'Why did you bring that?' Alec asked, leaning over to look.

'I just wanted to know a bit more. It says here that she believes both her parents and her younger siblings are dead. They all died in a plane crash. She was at the boarding school at the time.'

'PLANE CRASH?' Jace yelled in panic over the seat.

'Its fine Jace. We aren't crashing' Isabelle called back

'That's kinda sad actually' Alec said.

'Its not true though.' Magnus said. 'Its the lies Valentine planted in her head'

'Oh. Right.'

'Ow!' Isabelle yelled suddenly.

'You ok?' Alec looked over at her.

'No-Ow. This brat behind- Ow me keeps kicking the- Ow seat!'

Isabelle turned around, were a 7 or 8-year-old boy was sitting, kicking her seat viciously.

'Oi! Kid. Stop kicking my seat. I have a seraph blade in my bag and I could-' She stopped talking when she saw the look on the boys mothers face.

'Just stop kicking my seat' She scowled.

...

'Cabin Crew, Prepare for landing' The overhead speakers crackled. Jace grabbed Clary's hand again.

'Jace, Im not scared.' She said. He made a face at her. 'I know your not, but I am'

...

Thank you again for reading! Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be more productive!


	3. The Bunk Bed

Hey Hey, I was away! Thanks for the reviews and it was two days late, but I will update at least once a week, not every night (Insert smiling face here)

...

Jace practically threw himself out of the taxi.

Clary rolled her eyes at him and paid the driver as everyone else filed out.

'After this mission, I am never going in another plane. Or Taxi. Or any mundane vehicle.' He stated.

'So, you can fight hundreds of demons, but your scared of a taxi driver?'

'He had a weapon!'

'Jace, that was the gearstick'

'It was a weird shaped dagger' Jace mumbled, crossing his arms.

Isabelle turned to look at the school. 'Vermont's number one boarding school' Magnus read from the window of the front office.

At that moment a women stuck her head outside the door. 'Oh, you must be the new students?' They nodded, and she beckoned them inside.

'So, remind me of names?' She said as they followed her through the desks in the office.

'Deon, Sophie, Chris, Adelle, Lewis and Max' Alec said, counting them off on his fingers. Magnus glared at him 'Its _Maximus_' He hissed

'Good. Good.' She then suddenly closed the door behind them.

'Right, Alec, catch.' She threw him a walkie-talkie, which he caught mid-air.

She then proceeded to throw one at everyone else, which they all caught, except for Magnus, who let it fall at his feet, not even attempting to catch it.

'How do you know Alec's real name?' Isabelle asked, flipping the walkie-talkie in her hands.

'Oh shes part of the Clave. Mum told me' Alec said.

'And why did you not tell us?' Simon asked. 'Forgot' Alec shrugged, which got him pelted with walkie talkies.

'anyway' The lady said, snapping them all back to attention. 'My names Mary-Ann, and I'm here to keep an eye of you guys.'

'Isabelle, Clary' She threw them a key each. 'Your dorm number is 208. Boys, your 163.'

'Anything else we need to know?'

'Girls, Charlotte is moving in tomorrow. She thinks she is there to show you around and look after you. Boys, your room only has 3 beds, but I've been informed that you two-' She gestured to Alec and Magnus 'practically live together anyways. I think that is all'

Alec picked Magnus's walkie-talkie up off the floor and threw it at him, which he actually caught this time.

'Oh! Wait! One last thing!' Mary-Ann called, making everyone turn around. 'No boys in girls rooms after 9, and vise versa. If Mrs Knotts catches you, immediate expulsion.' She looked at Clary and Jace.

'Why are you looking at us!' Clary said defensively! 'Im a virgin!'

'Me too' Jace said. Everyone looked at him skeptically. 'Ok maybe not' He shoved his hands in his pockets.

...

Isabelle stood in the middle of the room. The room itself was very large. The was one double bed and two single beds. Clary and Isabelle both looked at each other, and charged for the double bed.

Even without the years of training Isabelle had, Clary bet her there, and jumped up and down on the bed in victory.

Isabelle glared at her and threw her bag on a single bed.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing Magnus and Alec.

'You unpacked that fast?' Isabelle asked, unzipping her bag.

Alec walked over and drew a rune on her suitcase. Her bedcover and pillow erupted first, throwing themselves neatly onto her bed. Next came her books, flying through the air and landing in perfect order on the desk at the foot of her bed. All her clothes and shoes then exploded, most of them going into the cupboard, a lacy bra landing on Magnus.

Magnus picked the bra up between two fingers and flicked it at Isabelle.

As Alec came to draw the Rune on Clary's bag, she suddenly realised something.

'Did you leave Jace and Simon _alone_?' She spluttered.

Magnus shrugged. 'Yeah. They can't stop fighting over whose on top'

Isabelle made a face, while Clary was also oddly disturbed.

'No! Not like that!' Alec said, cringing. 'Top bunk. As in the top bunk bed'

...

'Its mine!' Jace said, grabbing Simons bag from the bunk and flinging it to the floor.

This had been going on for 20 minutes.

'Besides, you were a mundane. You have probably had heaps of bunk beds' Jace said, throwing his bag on the top bed.

'No. Ive never actually had a bunk bed' Simon said matter-of-factly.

'Uh, yes you have' Clary said, entering the room.

Jace glared at Simon. 'Mine' He said, swinging himself onto the top bed from the floor.

'Well, since that was epic and awesome, then sure' Simon mumbled. 'Just dont rock the bottom bed when you make out with Clary'

'No promises' Jace smirked.


	4. The First Day

Just to clarify, Simon is a Shadowhunter, and he never lost his memory, just incase anybody was confused. Also, there's no uniform or dress code (.-.)

...

'What the hell are you doing?' Alec asked, leaning against the door frame in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Magnus looked up from his mirror, one eye packed with purple glitter.

'What does it look like? I'm glittering up'

Alec reached into the bathroom and threw a bar of soap at Magnus.

'We are undercover! Sebastian might follow your trail of glitter and find us' Alec laughed.

'I'm undercover, not dead' Magnus mumbled.

Alec wrestled the glitter out of Magnus's hand.

'Your gay, not Madonna' Alec muttered.

'Oh geez! Alec put on some pants' Simon squinted up from his bottom bunk.

Alec ran a hand through his wet shaggy hair. He grabbed and pair of jeans and slipped them on, the towel dropping to the floor.

'Seriously though Magnus, take the glitter off' Alec reached for shirt

'Ill take if off it you keep your shirt off for 10 more minutes'

Alec looked down at his rune tattooed abs. 'Yeah, sure'

Magnus smirked and began to rub the glitter off.

'Could you two please do this when I'm not here?' Jace asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

...

'Isabelle. GET. UP!' Clary whacked her with the pillow again, but Isabelle just mumbled at her.

'Charlotte is moving in after classes! We have to get rid on anything... out of the ordinary!' Clary hissed.

Isabelle groaned and flopped off the bed onto the floor.

They then packed away evidence of Clary and Isabelle, and left for breakfast as Adelle and Sophie.

...

'Whatcha eating?' Clary said, sneaking up behind Jace, effectively scaring him and making him drop his apple.

'Well, I was eating an apple' He said, picking it up off the ground. He then looked at it and shrugged, taking a bite.

Clary sat down next to him and started on her bagel. 'What lesson do you have first?' She asked.

He picked up his timetable and squinted at it. 'It says here I have Ash-tro-nomy, but beats me if I know what it is'

'Its pronounced astronomy, and its about stars and the solar system'

'The what?' Jace raised his eyebrows at her.

'You dont know what the solar system is?' Clary asked, baffled.

'Well, I do, but I just didn't think there would be a whole lesson dedicated to stars'

Simon sat himself down next to Clary. 'Hey Cl-Adelle' He quickly corrected himself

'Cladelle. Interesting' Magnus said, sitting down next to Jace.

'So, we need a game plan?' Isabelle said, sliding in next to Clary. Alec sat next to Magnus and Jace.

'Well, Charlotte is moving in with me and Adelle tonight' Isabelle whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

'Maybe we should all be there?' Simon suggested.

Isabelle nodded. 'I think so too. We need to be casual about it.'

'How about they come over to help us set up the Xbox?' Clary asked.

'You bought an Xbox?' Simon gasped.

'As if I would leave home without it' Clary laughed.

...

The lessons were pretty uneventful. Jace and Alec has astronomy together, while Isabelle, Clary and Simon and Magnus all had History.

Jace and Clary had cooking together, while Isabelle and Magnus had English, and Alec and Simon had Math.

The only lesson remotely interesting was P.E for Isabelle and Clary.

'FOR NEARLY ALL OF THIS TERM' the coach shouted. 'WE WILL BE TRAINING FOR THE ANNUAL GIRLS VS BOYS FOOTBALL MATCH.'

Clary and Isabelle shared a doubtful look.

'THE GIRLS OF THIS HERE SCHOOL HAVE WON 5 TIMES IN THE LAST 20 YEARS. I EXPECT YOU GIRLS TO BRING US GLORY THIS YEAR! YOU GOT IT?'

Everyone nodded.

'GOOD!'

...

Simon swung his feet up onto the empty desk in the girls dorm.

'Whats taking everyone so long?' He asked Clary.

'Dunno. Iz had Art, which is a fair way away from the dorms, but the boys are just lazy, I guess'

At that moment, Jace skidded into the room and fell over, panting and covered in mud.

'Uh...Jace?' Clary questioned, getting up from the bed.

'Magnus...Big dog...Muddy puddle.' His head flopped onto the floor.

Magnus walked in next, killing himself laughing.

'What happened to him?' Simon asked, not really seeming to care.

'Oh, him and Alec had a bet on who could outrun a big dog, so a magicked one up and it took a liking to Jace.'

Simon high-fived Magnus, but quickly put his hand down when Clary glared at him, but then she reluctantly reached up for a high-five as well. 'That is pretty funny'

Jace looked up at her from the floor. 'Traitor' he hissed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

'Can you guys make it look like your helping set up the Xbox?' Clary asked. Simon nodded, sliding onto the floor.

Alec and Isabelle walked in last, closing the door behind them.

'Charlotte's gonna be here soon. Look like your setting it up.' Isabelle told the boys.

Clary and Alec moved down to help Simon, whereas Jace got up and sat on the desk, and Magnus fell onto Isabelle's bed.

She rolled her eyes. 'Lazy'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked up. Isabelle motioned for the three at the Xbox to look like they were working.

Isabelle opened the door. Standing on the other side was a small girl.

'You must be Charlotte?' Isabelle said, motioning her inside.

The girl was a little taller than Clary. She had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a blue surf brand top.

'Um. Hi. You must be...Sophie?' She asked. Isabelle nodded. 'Yep. That's Adelle' She said, pointing to Clary in the corner, who waved.

'Why are there so many people in here?' She asked.

Clary got up from the ground from where Alec was pretending to put together an Xbox and Simon was _actually_ putting together an Xbox.

'Oh. Sorry, we forgot you were moving in tonight.' Clary lied. 'They came to set up my Xbox'

'Oh, ok' Charlotte looked around. 'Could you maybe introduce me?' She asked.

Magnus sat up. 'I am Maximus' He said, gaining collective groans from everyone around the room, except Simon, who wasnt listening.

'His name is Max' Clary supplied instead. Charlotte raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Jace smiled and waved. 'I'm Chris' he said.

Charlotte moved in and sat on Clary's double bed. 'Why are you muddy?'

'Big dog' Jace said.

'No dogs on campus'

Jace glared at Magnus 'Is that right?'

Charlotte seemed confused now.

'Well, anyway' Alec said from the corner, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. 'Im Deon' He said, getting up from the floor and sitting on the edge of Isabelle's bed, where Magnus was lying.

'And you are?' Charlotte turned to Simon, who hadn't been listening this whole time.

'I am Simon' he said, smiling.

'No, his name is actually Lewis' Isabelle said hurriedly.

'He has multiple personality disorder' Magnus said as the same time

'He likes to confuse you by telling you his middle name' Alec said

'Hes just a bit weird.' Jace finished.

Clary smacked her palm against her forehead.

...

Once all the boys had gone back to their dorm, the girls helped Charlotte manually unpack her things.

'So, what was the deal with the guys?' Charlotte said when they were done unpacking.

Clary had her laptop out and was emailing her mum and Luke. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, are any of them single? and what about you two?' She asked.

'Oh, well, Chris, the muddy one, is my boyfriend' Clary said, not looking up from the email she was typing.

'What about Deon?' She asked. 'He is my brother' Isabelle said. 'And he is gay'

'With Max, Im guessing?' Isabelle nodded. 'You catch on fast' Clary commented, looking up.

'And the other one, Lewis?' She asked.

'Single' Clary said

'Not single' Isabelle said at the same time.

Charlotte looked confused, but shrugged it off.

'What about you, Sophie?' Isabelle shook her head.

'What about you?' Clary asked Charlotte.

'Yeah, I have a boyfriend. His name is Nathan. He doesn't go here though.'

'That must be hard' Clary said. Charlotte nodded. 'It is. Im going to have a shower before they turn the lights off at 10.'

After she was in the bathroom, Clary shot a look at Isabelle.

'Iz!' She hissed, motioning for her to come over to Clary's bed. 'What was up with saying Simons single?'

Isabelle blushed. 'You like him too!' Clary teased. Isabelle hit her in the arm.

'You cant tell anyone, ok?' Clary nodded. 'Scouts honour. Why don't you ask him out though?' Clary asked.

'Because we are in the middle of this mission, and I don't know...' She trailed off.

'Its not like he doesn't like you back! He is head over heels for you!'

...


	5. The Cooking Class

Sorry I took so long, first week back at school. I'll try to update once a week because I don't want this story to end soon (I have it already planned out)

...

Jace threw a banana at Clary. 'Chop it up, Chop it up' he sung as he danced around the kitchen.

All the other people in the class looked at him weirdly as he did so, but he didn't seem to care.

They had been at the school for a few weeks now, and Clary was having trouble getting used to Jace's new obsession with cooking.

'I dont know how Sophie is so bad at this!' Jace exclaimed, cracking an egg into the bowl. 'Can you pass me the flour?'

Clary picked up the bag with the flour, but since she was clumsy, she tripped on her own feet and spilt the bag all down Jace.

Jace turned towards her, his mouth open in surprise. Clary squeaked and started running across the kitchen, spilling flour everywhere.

Jace caught her quickly, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around as she squealed.

After Jace spun her around a few more times, he put her down and kissed her cheek from behind.

'CHRIS! ADELLE!' A voice yelled from behind them. They spun around to face the angry teacher.

She pointed to the flour around most of the kitchen. 'You stay afterwards, and clean this up.'

They nodded, not wanting to make her more angry.

She left the kitchen, and Jace turned to Clary with a massive smile.

'I love you' He said,kissing her on the lips this time. He then spluttered. 'You taste like flour'

...

'Lewis, can you pass me the frog?' Isabelle held out her hand.

Simon gingerly picked up the slimy green frog.

'You want to do it?' He asked, and she nodded.

He put the frog on the table, and Izzy raised the knife over it.'

'Woah!' Simon said, grabbing her arm and lowering it. 'You dont do it like that!'

He held her arm and split the frog down the middle.

Simon moved away and ruffled his hair 'There you go'

Just then, Izzy and Simons partner, Jackson, came over with a microscope.

'Hey Sophie, you doing anything this weekend?' He asked, leaning on the table.

Isabelle didn't look up from the frog. 'No. Why?'

'I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something...with me'

Suddenly someone flipped themselves across the table they were working on.

'Hey! I was going to ask her out!' The boy, Callum, said. He then looked at Isabelle. 'How about it Soph?'

Isabelle looked at the two boys, before another boy came and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. 'My Sophie' He then pulled Callum's shoe off and run off, Callum taking off behind him.

Isabelle sighed. 'Boys' She said, and went back to her frog.

...

'Sounds like everyone loves you!' Clary laughed, throwing her empty coffee cup in the bin.

'I know! Its crazy.' Isabelle said, finishing off her coffee as well.

The girls were busy talking about their previous classes when Clary ran into something, or someone.

'OI! Watch it!' The person grunted.

'Sorry' Clary said, moving to scoot around the person, but he blocked her.

'I dont think sorry cuts it' He jerked his head, and 4 other guys turned out, all pounding their fists into their hands. 'Buster, Scott, Darren and Steve'

Clary looked at Isabelle, who nodded and pressed a small button on the walkie-talkie in her belt.

'Well, it's a pleasure to meet you' Isabelle said. 'And you are?' She motioned to the main guy.

'Aaron' He said, grinning.

'Are you looking for a fight?' Clary asked.

Aaron laughed. 'As if you could fight me.'

More than a hundred people were gathered around in a circle, watching.

Suddenly Jace, Alec and Simon front flipped neatly off the classroom roof above everyone and landed lightly next to Clary and Isabelle.

Aaron looked taken back, but the guys behind him didn't.

Scott started forward first, just as Isabelle moved forward as well. He swung out at her, and she ducked it neatly, punching him in the stomach.

Darren and Steve turned and ran at Jace and Alec. Alec slide neatly under Steve's legs and jumped on his back, pulling him to the ground, while Jace kicked the legs out from underneath Darren.

Next Buster ran for Simon and Clary, who were back to back. Clary flipped herself over the top of Simon and kicked Buster in the face.

Aaron then came for Isabelle who had moved to Alec's side. Isabelle stepped into Alec's cupped hand and bounced into the air, knocking over Aaron.

Steve had gotten up from the ground and moved towards Jace and Clary. Jace picked Clary up by the waist and swung her round. Her feet ran across the wall of a classroom and made contact with Steve's face.

Suddenly Alec was flung into Jace by Aaron, knocking him over, and Isabelle was clutching her stomach.

Buster made a grab for Clary, but she ducked and scrambled between his feet.

Jace was trying to get an unconscious Alec off him, as Isabelle regained her balance and tackled Scott to the ground.

Simon started climbing up the drain pipe on the wall as Buster made another reach for Clary.

Jace had finally got Alec off him and grabbed Clary by the waist again, this time flipping her upside down and whacking Buster in the face.

Simon was now on the roof, and while Isabelle was fighting Scott, Darren had snuck up behind her. Simon jumped off the roof and on top of Darren, knocking him out.

Alec had woken up and was rubbing his head as Isabelle backflipped herself into Steve, making him unconscious as well.

Scott, Buster and Aaron started backing away as Jace, with a split lip and Alec, with a broken, bloody nose, started towards them.

They pushed past the crowd watching and took off across the oval, tripping over each other as the crowd watched and laughed.

Clary pulled Isabelle closer to her. 'What do you think they saw?' She said, referring to the mundanes.

'Probably just a lame schoolyard fight' Isabelle said as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Clary started drawing an iratze on Alec's arm. 'Where is Magnus?' She asked, looking into the crowd once she was finished.

'Dunno. Said he had to go somewhere' Alec tried to look un-bothered by it.

suddenly, the crowds parted, as two teachers walked in. One was Mary-Ann.

'Shit' Jace mumbled

...


	6. The Detention

Hey Hey guys! Please review as I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing your opinions and thoughts on this story and you're keeping me motived to keep going with it!

Also, this is more of a filler chapter and so is the next one but it will get heaps better I promise!

Also also, Charlotte is a year above so she isn't in any of the classes and she also has her own friends so she doesn't hang out with the Shadowhunters much, but she will be in more very soon

...

Jace kicked his feet up onto the desk in the detention room. He was the only one there. All their detentions for being in the fight were on different days. The teacher, Mr Thomas, had left to go get coffee.

Suddenly a scrunched up piece of paper hit him in the side of the head.

He unrolled the paper

_Hey Jace _was all it said.

Jace looked out the window to see Alec grinning at him. Jace rolled his eyes and threw the paper back at Alec.

'You know I'm the only one in here?' Jace said. Alec shrugged. 'Its funner to throw stuff at you'

'Where are the others?' Jace asked, getting up and moving over to the window.

'Their still coming. Simon was trying to teach Magnus how to make a paper plane.'

Suddenly the door clicked open and Alec ducked as Jace sat down.

Mr Thomas frowned. 'Werent you sitting there?' He pointed to the middle of the room.

'I went to open the window'

The teachers frown deepened. 'Likely story. Whoses outside?'

Jace looked offended. 'Nobody! How could you accuse me of such a thing?'

Mr Thomas strode over to were Jace was, and peered out the window.

Jace prayed Alec had enough sense to run away or something.

'Anything there, sir?' Jace said innocently.

Mr Thomas scowled. 'Back to your seat.'

Jace sat down as Mr Thomas started shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk.

...

'Isabelle. Get off we are playing' Alec said, prodding her with his pool cue.

She frowned, but jumped off the table and went to sit next to Clary on the couch.

Simon hit the ball with the cue, and pocketed two balls. 'How long till Jaces detention is over?'

'I am here' Jace said, pushing the door open.

'Yay' Magnus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jace rolled his eyes and sat down on top of Clary.

She huffed. 'Why me? Why not Isabelle?'

Jace swung his feet up onto Isabelle's lap. 'Happy?'

Clary kissed his cheek. 'Most defiantly'

Magnus suddenly sat upright from his position, which was lying on the floor.

'What's the time?' He asked. Simon checked his watch. '6:30. Why?'

Magnus jumped up. 'Shit. I'm late. I gotta go' He gave Alec a kiss and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' Alec asked, handing a pool cue to Jace, who was now standing behind him.

'Nowhere exciting, Alexander. I'll see you later' He smiled and walked out, leaving a very confused Alec behind.

After an awkward moment of silence, Iz thought of something that would snap Alec back to attention.

'Im going on a date' She announced. Alec spun around, Jace dropped the pool cue he was swinging above his head, and Simon, who was taking a shot, missed the white ball all together.

'Who is it? Whats his name?'Jace demanded.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'His name is Alastair, and he is actually very nice' She crossed her arms.

'Nice enough to date my sister? I don't think so. When I find this, what was his name? Archie? Whatever it was, I will find him, and behead him.' Alec said through gritted teeth.

'When did this happen and why did WE not know?' Jace asked, gesturing to himself, Alec and Clary.

'Clary knew' Isabelle said. Jace spun around, looking outraged, and Simon, who was taking his shot again, missed...again.

Clary actually knew for a fact Isabelle didn't have a date, but saw that she was trying to distract Alec from Magnus's weird behaviour.

'Yeah. I found out about, a week ago, I think?' She looked at Isabelle, who nodded back. 'Its been about a week now, yeah'

Alec paced up and down across the room rubbing his head like he had a headache.

Jace was breathing hard, like he had just run a marathon. 'I cant deal with this' He threw his hands up, and Clary saw him make a quick thumbs up sign. He knew what they were doing.

Alec was still pacing.

'Oh, boys, calm down. It's not the end of the world.'

'It very well could be'

'But it wont be'

'But it could!'

'Its just one date!'

Jace grabbed Alec's arm and looked at his parabatai. 'Lets go find him. Arnold, or whatever'

Alec nodded and they left, presumably to go back to their room.

...


	7. The Coffee Cart

Just remembered I havent put a disclaimer anywhere, so I will from now on.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments. That belongs to the fabulous Cassie Clare. I only own the plot and, other things...

I do not own the 'coffee cart scene' Its from a TV show. But I liked it so I shall use it! (TV show is The O.C)

I also don't own And I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. I mean, I listen to it, though, and I sing to it (As we all do)

Now, on forth with the story!

...

Jace popped up behind the window and grinned at Clary.

She jumped out of bed and opened the window.

'What the hell are you doing? Its midnight!' Clary said, rubbing her eyes.

'Well I had a feeling you couldn't sleep as well, since you've been texting me for two hours, so I came here to ask you on a very romantic date'

'Now?' Clary asked, slightly confused.

Jace held up two pairs of ice skates. 'Yes now'

She rolled her eyes but climbed out the window.

...

Jace swung Clary's hand back and forth. 'Can you actually ice skate?' She asked.

Jace thought about this. 'Er... No. But it shouldnt be too hard, right?'

Clary rolled her eyes as sh thought back to 5th grade when Simon took her ice skating and he broke his arm.

'Yeah. It's not to hard' She lied, looking forward to watching him fall over.

As they reached the campus skating rink (I know right, pretty cool (and yes, I did research and apparently some boarding schools have cool stuff like this)), Jace sat down and started lacing up his boots.

When he finished, he shuffled towards the entrance to the rink, and pushed the door open.

He took little steps, wobbling on the thin blade.

Suddenly, Clary whizzed past him. She silently thanked those messy ice skating trips with Simon.

She glided around the ice, throwing in some simple spins.

Jace watched in awe. 'Show off.' He called. 'I can do that'

Clary skidded to a stop, and gave Jace a challenging glare.

'Go ahead, Ice Princess'

Jace pushed off from the wall, and tried to duplicate Clary's flawless movements, but instead, wobbled halfway across the rink, and fell flat on his face, all Shadowhunter grace gone.

Clary giggled and skated over to help him up.

'You told me this was easy' He said, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

'I may have lied, slightly' She said, and helped him up. 'Here, let me show you how to actually skate'

After Clary had taught him the basics, Jace was floating over the ice, flapping his arms and singing And I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.

'AND I, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'

Clary covered her ears to try to block out the out of tune screeching, but she was laughing anyway.

'Jace!' She called, to which he spun around to face her, an innocent look on his face.

'We arent suppose to be here, remember? Dont sing too loudly...On second thought, don't sing at all.'

Jace pouted, and skated towards her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

She smiled up at him. 'Come on, We better go now' She kissed his cheek, and dragged him out of the rink.

...

Alec looked up from the pile of blankets he was wrapped in, his hair sticking up everywhere.

'Who are you talking to?' He asked Magnus, who was speaking quietly into his phone.

Magnus looked up, startled. 'I gotta go. I'll ring you back later.' Alec gave him a confused look 'Who was that?'

Magnus looked alarmed that he had to answer . 'Just my dad' Alec nodded, understanding, then back tracked. 'Your dads a demon'

'Um, yeah.. I meant I was talking to... your dad! Yeah!' Magnus looked worried.

'You were talking to my dad? As in my father? Robert Lightwood? You have morning chats with my dad?' Alec didn't believe Magnus.

'Yeah we talk all the time, me and...Rob" Magnus forced a smile. 'I gotta go. Dont wanna be late for...class' He kissed Alecs forehead, and made his way towards the door.

'Magnus, it's a sunday' Magnus didn't turn to look at Alec. 'Ah, well, you know. Sunday school.' He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and left, leaving behind a very confused Alec.

...

Magnus dialled the number on his phone as he walked down the hallway of the boys dorms, looking behind him to see if Alec was following him.

'Magnus?' A voice said from one end of the phone.

'Yeah, its me' He said, looking around him.

'I'm already at the meeting place. Your late'

'I know, I'm sorry, I had to make sure he wasnt following. Be there in 5'

Magnus hung up the phone, pulled his coat tight around him, and set off out of campus.

...

'All I'm saying, is that Mario is just a plumber, and Peach is a princess!' Simon tapped his fingers on the coffee cart, having finished his rant.

'Lewis, calm down. You are complaining about Super Mario characters.' Clary laughed, using his undercover name.

Simon sighed, as Clary handed him his coffee cup. He picked up a packet of sugar and tipped it in.

As they walked away from the cart, Isabelle suddenly appeared. 'Hey Adelle, Lewis! This is Joe' She said, introducing the tall, blonde haired guy on her left, who nodded.

'Um, Hi Joe?' Clary said. Simon just waved, slightly dazed.

'Look, I have to go, babe. I'll see you later.' Joe kissed Isabelle on the cheek, and left suddenly.

Clary gave Isabelle a questioning look, and Isabelle winked. Clary knew what she was doing, and it seemed to be working.

'Babe?' Simon questioned, gritting his teeth. Isabelle nodded. 'We are dating! Isnt it exciting?'

Simon finally cracked. 'No! It isn't exciting' He looked around, and saw what he was looking for.

He jumped on a park bench, and then the counter of the coffee cart. Isabelle and Clary both looked shocked.

'Sophia Isabelle Lightwood. I am in love with you' He picked up the rose out of the vase on the counter. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

Clary looked at Isabelle, who looked completely dumbfounded. She then looked at Simon, who had, successfully, made a scene, but his eyes were only on Isabelle.

Isabelle broke into a grin. 'Yes!' She said. Simon jumped down from the coffee cart and gave her the rose. She threw her arms around him and the crowd cheered.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Joe said, who was standing beside Clary. She fished 20 dollars out of her purse. 'Thanks' She said. Joe smiled and walked off.

...

'I still can't believe you paid an actor!' Jace said, sitting his Geography book on the desk.

Clary giggled. 'Its so sweet, isn't it?' Jace rolled his eyes, but smiled at Clary.

'Why is he even here?' Charlotte asked. 'I thought this was a girls night type of thing.'

'Hey, I would make a fantastic girl' Jace said defensively.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I remember you trying to walk in mums high heels when you were 10'

Jace grinned. 'I rocked those stilettos.'

Charlotte glared at Jace.

He held his hands up. 'Fine, ive got the hint. I'll go' He gave Clary a quick kiss and left.

'Why dont you like Chris?' Isabelle asked causally.

'Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. My friends are having heaps of fun in their dorm and Im not even there anymore. No offence.'

'None taken' Clary said, opening a packet of gummy bears and popping a few in her mouth.

'Im gonna go over there and hang out. Dont wait up.' She snatched her phone up off the bench and left.

'She isnt very nice, is she?' Clary said, passing the gummy bears to Isabelle.

'She barely hangs out here anyways, She is only here when she sleeps. I don't see the problem.'

Isabelle threw a gummy bear in the air and caught it in her mouth.

...

Jace flung himself dramatically into an armchair. 'They said I wasnt allowed at girls night.' He sniffed.

Simon, who was reading comic books on the top bunk, didn't even bother replying.

Alec came out of the bathroom and started going through Magnus desk draws.

'What are you doing?' Jace asked, forgetting about being dramatic.

'Yeah, what are you doing?' Magnus asked. No one had heard him come in.

'Oh...Uh.. I was looking for a pen.' Magnus walked over to Alec's own desk, grabbed a pen, and threw it at Alec.

'Ooops' Alec said sheepishly 'I'll go do my homework now'

Magnus smiled. 'Good idea.'

...


	8. The Flying Phone

Hey! Er, I know the last few chapters may have been a bit boring, but its gets good, I promise!

Isabelle isn't in the chapter much. I don't know where she is though. Use your imagination.

Also, I'm going to do a bit of advertising.

Ok, so your obviously here because you're a fangirl/fanboy? If you're looking for a new book to read, PLEASE READ 'Life Lived Twice' By Sherrie Wouters.

I know the author and it really is an amazing book! Please check it out!

Also, some of you were a bit worried about Magnus's behaviour in the last chapter.

I love being evil

...

One minute, Alec was standing upright in the field. Next minute, he was on the ground, Jace on top of him.

'What the hell?" Alec pushed him off and sat up, brushing grass off his shirt.

'I thought that's what your suppose to do?' Jace asked, confused.

'Not if your on the same team, which we are!'

'Oh. I don't really understand this football thing'

'Evidently. Look, go tackle Mag..Max. He isn't on our team.'

Jace raised an eyebrow. 'You want me to tackle your boyfriend? I thought you would do that, you know, the chance to-'

'Shut up now' Alec said, looking over at Magnus, who was not paying attention, staring down at his phone screen.

'Maybe if you tackled him, he might stop looking at that phone screen for a few seconds' Alec added bitterly.

Jace looked at Alec. 'Someones a bit jealous, are they?'

Alec coughed. 'No'

The football game buzzed around them. Jace ducked as the ball flew over his head. 'Dear friend, I fear you lie to me'

Alec was about to respond when Coach Morrison screamed.

'MAX! MAX BANE!' He screeched, calling the football game to a stop.

Magnus looked up from his phone screen and coach stormed towards him.

'Yes?' Magnus questioned. The whole class was gathered around them in a circle now.

'You think this is playtime, cupcake?'

'Playtime? Cupcake?'

'Who you texting anyway? Your boyfriends over there!'

Everyone looked at Alec, who clenched his jaw.

'Yeah. Id like to know who you are texting too.'

A loud 'OOOOOO' echoed from the crowd around them.

Magnus looked hurt. 'I-'

'Now isnt the time for excuses, Bane. Hand over the phone. I'll read your text out loud.'

Magnus held up the phone. 'You want it? Go get it!' He threw the phone. It sailed through the air and shattered on the concrete sidewalk next to the oval.

Coach Morrison gritted his teeth. 'You just earned yourself a months detention. Monday night, my office.'

Magnus shrugged.

Coach blew the whistle. 'Play on!'

As the game started back up, Magnus turned to Alec. 'Alec, I-'

Alec shook his head. 'Dont bother' He said, before running off to join the game, Jace behind him.

...

After classes were over for the day, Clary and Simon were playing Halo when an angry Charlotte walked in.

'Hey. Whats up?' Clary asked, pausing the game.

Charlotte grunted. 'I just got in a fight with Nathan.'

'Oh sorry' Clary said awkwardly.

'No, its fine. I shouldnt be complaining to you guys.'

Simon nodded. 'Yeah. I was kicking Adelle's ass!'

Clary hit him. 'Shut up. Charlotte, are you ok?'

Charlotte hesitated, and nodded. 'Yeah. I'm just gonna go study for my science test. Could you guys maybe be quiet?'

'Oh. Well just go over to Lewis's room.'

'That would be good thanks' Charlotte said, pulling out her books.

...

Magnus slammed the door of the room, making Alec sit upright from his lying position on the floor.

'Oh. Its you' Alec said, lying back down.

Magnus looked offended. 'Whats your problem.'

Alec sat back up. He looked to be in a bad mood. 'My problem? I think your my problem at the moment.'

Magnus looked offended. 'Im your problem? Care to enlighten me?'

Alec rolled his eyes. 'As if you actually care'

Magnus pulled the desk chair out and sat down. 'No. Please! I would be delighted to hear!'

'Im surprised you havent gone deaf with someone talking to you on your phone all day'

'Oh. That's what this is about'

'Of course that's what it's about, Magnus!'

'Why do you even care about it so much?' Magnus's voice was starting to rise.

Alec looked at him, dumbfounded.

'Are you kidding me? Why do I care so much? Why do I care so much Magnus do you want to know do you want to know why I care? Because right now it looks a hell of a lot like your cheating on me.'

'Why would I cheat on you?'

'Oh I don't know? Your immortal. Maybe you've come to your senses. Realised I'm not going to be around as long as you would like and moved on?'

Magnus looked shocked. He swallowed.

'I'm trying to be nice Alec I really am, but you're accusing me of cheating. If Im so much stress in your life why don't you just cut me out completely?'

BELIEVE ME MAGNUS IVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT MORE THAN ONCE LATELY'

As soon as the words left Alec's mouth he knew that he had made a mistake.

'Magnus-'

He was cut off as Magnus turned and bolted out the door.

9.3 seconds after Magnus left, Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon, who had listened to the whole thing outside, popped their heads around the door frame.

'Alec?' Jace questioned.

Alec shook his head. 'Please leave' He turned away. Everyone shared a knowing look, and headed off to Clary and Isabelle's room, closing the door softly behind them.

...

They entered the room, chatting about what they thought would happen next in the Alec/Magnus drama.

Charlotte didn't yell at them when they got in the room, like she normally did. Her head was down.

'Hey Charlotte' Jace said, flinging himself down onto Clary's bed.

Charlotte looked up.

'What is this?' She asked, her voice quiet.

She held up a yellow folder, clearly labelled with her name.

...


End file.
